Misunderstandings: The Sequel
by Andrea Sinisterra
Summary: [One-Shot] Mindless humor. Heero is dragged to hell and attacked by the Devil himself, and I don't mean Duo. Heero in 'It's a Small World? Has the world gone mad?


HIII!!! I DID IT!!! MWUAHAHAHAHA!!! Okay, taking deeps breaths... People, please read Misunderstandings before reading this; it's not absolutely necessary, but just so you won't feel confused and to get you into the mood for some fun... Gundam Wing *sadly* does not belong to me, nor to my grandparents, or my parents, so obviously I'm not going to inherit those rights....

* * *

Heero backed two, then three steps, fear he hadn't known he possessed suddenly closing his throat. He looked around him and saw the two figures, already nearing the entrance of the complex, wanting to follow them, but his body refused to obey his mind's orders. The target of his fears suddenly made two steps forward, holding its arms out like a zombie out of a cheap old horror movie. His eyes darted quickly, uncertainly, from the two people at the portals, to the 'monster' almost looming over him.

A growl escaped his frozen lips as the creature captured him in its tentacles, his hands trying to push the thing away from him. Heero growled even louder when the creature started rocking him from side to side, a strange gurgling sound escaping its throat. A blinding flash struck Heero's eyes, and he stared dumbfounded at his daughter, with a camera in hand, standing beside the laughing figure of his wife clutching her stomach at his expenses.

Relena finally left her laughter bubble out of her, soon joined by her daughter's own giggles. She would treasure this picture with her own life; in fact, she was going to order several copies, just in case. It was priceless. Her hands were already itching to grasp the picture of her husband, the almighty Heero Yuy, being smothered in the deathly grasp of a dangerous Mickey Mouse.

Misunderstandings: The Sequel

Journey to Hell

By Andrea Sinisterra

PG-13

Romance/Humor

Heero stomped his way from one attraction to another, sometimes dragged by his wife, sometimes by his daughter. He just wished he were 300 ft. underwater, chained inside his Gundam, inside a gundanium shell. If only. He still wondered; how had he beaten all those enemies in his past? How had he beaten White Fang, let alone, Milliardo Peacecraft? But the mayor, most important question here is: how in the world did a twenty-nine year old woman and a nine year old child had managed to beat him EVERY TIME they have had a confrontation? He was no match to them. The first, a fierce strategist who used her own logics and ways to get what she wanted. The second, a person too smart (and manipulating for her own good) to be too small.

All these facts put together were the only explanation Heero could think of as to why he was standing where he was.

"You know, if you loosen up, you just might start to enjoy yourself."

"That was not in the mission's parameters." Heero growled, crossing his arms over his chest, "I don't get why, or 'how' for that matter, you always get what you want."

"You are such a baby."

"It was the same thing with that stupid sandbox."

Relena smiled, "now, stay away from my sandbox, Heero. I happen to be very fond of it."

He snorted. "I still don't get it; why did you want that sandbox, Relena?"

"Because." She laughed, "It's not the same to tan lying on grass than on sand."

Heero stared, at a total loss for words, even less for a comeback at THAT. "How on Earth do I get myself in these situations?"

"That's a stupid question, darling."

Heero glared at her, "that was supposed to be a muttering to myself."

"Are you two done?" Victoria asked impatiently, "I have been calling your names for the past five minutes!"

"Victoria, be nice. You know how your father can sometimes be a little too slow..."

"I resent that. You two are in a complot against me. Is Duo in this, too?"

"You're just paranoid." Relena spat.

Victoria grasped his hand, and patted it comfortingly, "everything's gonna be okay, daddy."

Mother and daughter looked at each other, and as if connected to one single mind, both sprinted running.

Heero stood there, silent. "Hey! I resent that, too!" And then, he started a mad dash towards the laughing voices of the two blonde women who were responsible for the unsuspected, kind of laughable wounding of his pride.

* * *

"I still don't understand this map." Relena complained, an hour and a half later, endlessly turning the charted map of Disney Land. "Mickey's house is supposed to be there." She pointed where an innocent lamppost stood.

"Maybe--"

"This map's all wrong!" Relena continued.

"Momma, I need to go to the bathroom." Victoria whispered.

"Relena--"

"Tell you father, I'm busy right now." She turned the colorful page around again, "I've always had a wonderful sense of direction... I can't be wrong. Mickey's house is supposed to be THERE!!!" Again, pointing at the poor lamppost.

Heero wrenched the paper from her hands "Excuse me!" He grated, "This, is not the map. This one is. Mickey's house is around the corner. Our DAUGHTER, as in a female, has to go to the bathroom. Ladies' bathroom. I'm a male. M A L E. I can't go into the ladies' bathroom because I'm no lady." He let out a heavy breath.

Relena's eyes watered. She grabbed Victoria's hand and turned around, not bothering to look where she was going, and not noticing that the restrooms were around the corner, right across from Mickey's house... the opposite way.

Heero sighed, defeated. I'm doing that a lot, lately, he thought, following the angry strides of his revengeful wife.

* * *

They were gawking. People were beginning to stare at them, but neither of the three cared. Relena and Victoria gulped, and Heero frowned as the little canoe fell and disappeared, the screams in its occupants resonating throughout the perimeter of the attraction. 

"We're going in." Heero stated, adrenaline starting to pump in his veins.

"I really don't--"

"Yeah! Come on, dad." Victoria rushed into the line, dragging a reluctant Relena.

Splash Mountain. Relena gulped again. She hated heights, hated them more when she had to *drop* from one so high. She was outnumbered. She mumbled something under her breath in defeat, as they situated themselves into the canoe, accompanied by another family. Great, just great, she thought, we HAD to sit in the front.

The ride was uneventful, but very beautiful, and Relena let herself relax, maybe they had entered the wrong attraction... She was enjoying the music and the little plastic animals; the trees, and the flowers, even the wolf was nice. Her eyebrows furrowed in sudden worry at the tangle of spines at the end of the tunnel.

She smiled when she felt Tori grab her hand in apprehension, and Heero on the other side of their daughter, covered their cold hands with his warm one.

And then, they fell.

The sensation was painful, and yet, exhilarating. It was as if her heart was going to burst from her chest any moment. Relena screamed like she had never screamed before. She felt almost comforted to hear the equal scream from her daughter.

Heero liked this. Although, he was certain that he was going to go deaf. He was positive. Screaming from Victoria alone was warrant to grant the victory of any battle, the enemies would surrender, pleading for mercy; but combined with Relena's... they could make bombs out of scream waves that would have the same impact as a nuclear warhead.

By the time they exited the canoe into safe ground, Victoria hopped around in excitement, "let's go again! Let's do it again! One more time! Please!"

* * *

Next, came the Haunted House. The ordeal was hell to Heero, not because of the 'haunted' part, but he felt like his arms were going to be pulled out of their sockets. Every time something dared approach one of his girls, they would jump on him or cling from his arms, wailing all the way. He sighed, dragging them when the crowed advanced. They hopped into a 'Doom Buggy' as it waltzed them around the mansion, every now and then a ghost or an apparition would screech or moan or dance and he was again covering his ears in pain.

"Babbling from Duo has to be better than this."

Relena mumbled against his chest, "I *heard* that!"

Heero continued, briefly closing his eyes when an apparition loomed by, followed by the scarier cries from the two girls at his sides, "although, that could be subjected to doubt."

Victoria poked his side, "WE HEARD THAT!!!" 

* * *

Relena stared. She couldn't see anything! Was this thing safe?! Why would Heero want them to go into this thing if it didn't look safe? 

He was excited. This roller coaster, he'd heard, was supposed to be the most amazing roller coaster ever built in mankind. The line was long, longer than any of the ones they'd done before. But he didn't care. And Relena was not backing down, he would personally drag her, carry her, and put her into that cart, and he won't care if she screams, bites, or strikes. He smiled evilly.

Relena and Victoria sat in the two front seats, and Heero alone in the one behind them. With a jerk, the cart started, and he smiled as Relena let out a small gasp. She wanted Disney; he would give her Disney. It started out slowly, letting its occupants get accustomed, the cart then started to get speed, flashes of stars and swirls of cosmos passing them by in a blur, as the cart speeded up and down the darkened tracks of Space Mountain.

When the ride ended, a little too soon, Heero considered, he was grabbed by the arm, swirled around, and not for the first time in his life, found himself at the wrong end of a menacing finger. Relena then smiled, "I want to go again."

He smirked.

* * *

The smirk he had been carrying since they left Space Mountain left his lips in shock, as they stood in front of the "It's a Small World" attraction complex. He started to back away, slowly so as not to give his intention away.

"Mommy," Victoria said in a singsong voice, and Heero faltered, "Daddy's trying to get away."

"No, he isn't. You see?" And it was like that, that Heero Yuy was girl handled by the ear into the building.

Inside...

"Look, mom! Those over there!"

"It's so beautiful in here." Relena sighed, "this was built to honor all the kids from all the nations across the universe."

Victoria smiled, and then nudged her mother with her elbow, nodding towards Heero. Relena sighed. 

There he was, lying back in the cart, head tilted forward, snoring the ride away. Victoria smiled mischievously, extracting three bobby pins from her golden tresses. She scooted over her father, gently twisting strands of hair around the small hairpins.

Heero opened his eyes, Victoria hovering over him, he moved his hands carefully as to not alert her, and quickly grabbed her and started tickling her sides. Victoria squeaked in surprise, laughter bubbling from her lips as she pleaded for mercy.

"You two are merciless." Heero grinned at Relena, still tickling the small child, "and you will pay later."

* * *

They strolled down the streets of the complex, relaxing from their excess of adrenaline, Victoria with a candy the size of her head, Relena with a hot fudge chocolate topped ice cream and Heero with a mocha frappe. They walked, Heero and Relena hand in hand, Victoria at their front, looking like the perfect ordinary family they were not... (Perfect but not ordinary...anyway). Relena turned around quickly when a thought crossed her mind, and in her haste to tell him, her ice cream, with its creamy topping, ended marred all over Heero's shirt.

She brought her hand to her mouth in surprise, and the cone, still messy, fell to their feet, smudging his shoes with the sticky cream.

* * *

Relena stared at the hard plains of his handsome face, unconsciously chewing on her lip. She had a mayor task at hand, and no idea of how to make her approach. She turned her face when his azure eyes, everyday they somehow got deeper and bluer, suddenly narrowed at her, the glare intensified by the bangs that covered them. He pulled the coat tighter around his body, hiding his shirt from her view.

After unending hours going up and down in Disney Land, and after finally finding Mickey's damned house, the Yuy-Peacecraft family found themselves at 5:39 in the evening under the huge globe of Epcot Center. Arriving at a small joint of crystal handwork, Relena breathed on the glassy surface of vases, lamps, and little statues, craving each little one of them. She stifled a groan. Why in the world had she decided that leaving her purse in their rented car was a good idea? She was at the full mercy of a hot-tempered, fire breathing Heero Yuy.

She sighed. God, but she wanted those beautiful rose shaped crystal earrings... Was she valiant enough as to approach the angry dragon? Hmm, she could always blackmail him, her eyes turning to the camera dangling from her wrist. Relena felt the sudden weight of her little evil demon settling onto her shoulder, rubbing its hands. Could she?

She gasped, her thoughts vanishing at the feeling of one muscled arm worming its way around her waist. Relena breathed in sharply when she found herself pressed against his chest, his lips grazing her earlobe in gentle, intimate caresses. "Tell me."

"Wha--?"

"What you want." He said, briefly grazing her earlobe with his teeth.

She pulled away, but still remaining in his tight embrace, "Why? I've been a pain to you all day."

Heero smirked, "I know you're excited, and I like to see you happy. Now, tell me what you want."

* * *

Relena exited hand in hand with her husband at one side and her silent daughter at the other, rose-shaped crystal earrings pressed to her earlobes.

They spent the rest of the day buying souvenirs, picture albums, film for their camera and an absurd amount of candy.

"The fireworks will start anytime now." Heero said glancing at his watch, then adjusting the small weight of their sleeping daughter from one arm to the other.

"She must be very tired." Relena whispered, cuddling under the unoccupied arm of her husband. She yawned. "I had so much fun today."

Heero hugged her closer to his body, "I liked the roller-coasters."

"I thought you weren't going to have any fun. You know, because you didn't want to come in the first place..."

"Well, It's a Small World almost rendered me comatose, you know. And the one of Winnie The Pooh, too."

"Those were the cutest ones!"

"Yes, but I'm an action man!" He said in a hoarse voice, his uncharacteristic humor leaving her gaping.

"Uh-huh." She poked his temple with her index finger, making sure he was alright, "who are you? And give me your number before my husband gets back." He chuckled. With that, she snuggled closer to his body.

Heero kissed her soft tresses, "are you cold?"

Relena shook her head, "are *you* cold?" And then, rubbing her hands up and down the length of his cold arms.

It was Heero's turn to nod 'no', pulling his jacket more firmly around Victoria, and placing Victoria more firmly in front of him, securing the ice cream mess from prying eyes.

As they neared the lake, and found a stone bench overlooking the lake, music was overheard, "it's starting." Heero said, shaking Victoria awake.

* * *

The pyrotechnic flames were launched in accord to the music; the blazes of white, blue, green, gold, and red were breathtaking. As the music mounted in decibels, the fireworks rose higher and expanded, covering the dark sky with wisps of light and fire.

Relena looked on, her fascinated features smiling, "it's so beautiful…" She whispered, entranced by the games of light reflecting off the lake's surface.

Heero lifted Victoria to the bench, her sparkling eyes alive with merriment and happiness, "wow!" She laughed after a particularly big explosion. She briefly glanced over her shoulder, but quickly turned around when she saw her father reach for her mother's hand.

Heero brought Relena closer to his body, tucking her under his arm. The light breeze played on her tresses, shifting the locks around her face. He reached to tuck a few behind her ear. "You are beautiful." He whispered, his eyes reflecting light, but somehow they seemed deeper and darker than ever before.

Liquid pools of blue.

One of her hands reached for his shirt, to pull his close, while the other cupped the back of his neck, to pull his lips down to meet hers. His lips grazed hers lightly, teasing her by not deepening the kiss, as she so wanted him to; his hands, one between her shoulder blades, and the other on the small of her back, pulled her tighter into his embrace. Their breaths formed cold puffs of air disappearing into the night as their bodies' escalated heights of anxiety too far for them to endure. 

And as the music reached its momentum and the blazes of light grew in number and intensity, illuminating the dark night, Relena held him closer to her body, still mesmerized by the oceans in his eyes, "I love you…" But her words were lost as his lips covered hers in what was meant to be. In the background, hundreds of fireworks exploded one after the other in rapid succession, each greater and brighter than the last.

The music was dying and so was the light in the sky, but Relena still held on to Heero. A sigh left her lips as his strong arms tightened around her. She felt so happy, so fulfilled surrounded by the two most important people in her life.

"Mommy?"

Relena sighed happily, "yeah, sweetie?"

"This is sweet and all," Victoria started, "but I really, *really* need to go to the bathroom."

The End. 

Author's note: I'm so sorry this was so short, but lately I've been feeling a little down, partially due to all the angst I've read lately, so the humor here was kind of… absent… but it didn't turn out THAT bad, right? Anyway, please send feedback and review, I'd LOVE to know what you think, or else, OMAE O KOROSU!!! Just kidding... ;)


End file.
